


We Both Know What 'watching Smash' means Hummel

by BlainelovesKurt



Category: Glee
Genre: Anal Sex, Begging, Fingering, Frottage, M/M, Sweet Sex, disobeying Burt Hummel, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-18
Updated: 2014-08-18
Packaged: 2018-02-13 15:29:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2155689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlainelovesKurt/pseuds/BlainelovesKurt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine comes over to watch Tv, and cuddle. When he arrives though, that is farthest thing from Kurt and Blaine's minds. Set sometime after S3E14 because I'm pretty sure Smash didn't exist before that . No Spoilers though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Both Know What 'watching Smash' means Hummel

**Author's Note:**

> This story is otherwise entitled as: WHY DID I WRITE THIS: A story of smut by a demisexual
> 
> Bolded for Kurt, normal for Blaine, italics for Santana

Hi sweetheart. Missing you a lot right now :( - Blaine

**I miss you too. :( -Kurt**

**Just want to cuddle with you right now - Kurt**

I could come over if you want? My parents probably wouldn't notice- Blaine

**I bet my Dad won't mind - Kurt**

We could catch up on Smash? -Blaine

**You really need to stop distracting me. ;) -Kurt**

But you are just so dirty cute! - Blaine

**Actually, Blaine that's you.- Kurt**

_You two are so sickeningly sweet. -Santana_   _(sent to Blaine and Kurt)_

Pfft Totally Jealous - Blaine

_I'm really not hobbit- Santana_

**Go away Santana, Why don't you go talk to Brittany? -Kurt**

**And how did you even know I was talking to Blaine? -Kurt**

_Because some of us aren't attached at the hip. - Santana_

_When aren't you talking to Blaine, Lady Hummel? -Santana_

**Are you heading over now, honey? - Kurt**

I just got in my car. See you soon! - Blaine

**Goodbye Satan, Blaine is coming over -Kurt**

_Wanky -Santana_

Kurt looked down at his phone in exasperation before heading downstairs to wait for Blaine. He walked into the living room and found his father watching some sports game.

"Dad, Blaine is coming over." Kurt informed him.

"The door stays open" Burt said turning way from the tv.

"Dad, We're just going to watch 'Smash'"

"Fine" Burt conceded knowing how loud Blaine and Kurt when watching Tv shows, especially 'Smash'. They always sang along. "Ask Finn if he wants to watch it too. He seemed upset last time you watched it without him."

_'Of course he was upset'_ Kurt thought _'He ran into my room irritated and found Blaine naked and on his knees'_

"No funny business either, Kurt" Burt warned "Or I'll have to extend Finn's week ban of seeing Rachel to you and Blaine as well."

"We wouldn't do anything with all of you in the house like Finn did." Kurt told him crossing his arms over his chest

"I prefer if you didn't do it at all" Burt admitted. "But I know you two are teenagers and I'd rather you do it here then out in public where someone could hurt you.

"I know, dad." Kurt kissed his forehead once before going in search of Finn. He found him in his bedroom playing a game with Puckerman.

"Did you want to watch 'Smash' Finn?" Kurt asked innocently with a hint of annoyance

"Blaine's coming over for another booty call?" Puck asked with a leer

"He is not coming over for a "booty call", Puckerman." Kurt told him rolling his eyes in annoyance.

"Yeah, you and I both know that 'watching Smash' is code for 'I'm going to fuck my boyfriend', Hummel." Puck said with a knowing smirk "Hey maybe you three can have threesome?" Puck said delighted as Kurt and Finn grimaced "Oh, wait I forgot you two are very vanilla aren't you"

"That is none of your business" Kurt said with a bitchy look "And I will have you know that Blaine and I-"

"Wow. No. I don't want to know that. Just keep it down" Finn commented shuddering as he glanced away from his game for a second. "Damn it! Puck, protect my flank!"

Kurt rolled his eyes good-naturedly at the two boys. "So that's a no then?"

"Yeah" Finn responded "You and Blaine do whatever it is you two do. Just keep me out of it"

Kurt was about to tell his brother that he didn't want him apart of it anyway, despite what Puck implied. But stopped when he heard the doorbell ring.

"Blaine's here!" Kurt exclaimed practically bouncing. He ran back down the stairs, and bound for the door. When he pulled it open, he found Blaine grinning widely

"Hello sweetheart, I brought over my bootleg copy of 'Wicked' in case we run out of things to do." Blaine smiled leaning forward to place a soft kiss on Kurt's lips. As he pulled back, Kurt grabbed Blaine and pulled him into a lingering kiss. He started to run his hands through Blaine's hair as he felt Blaine pull him closer.

"Okay, lovebirds, stop making out on my doorstop" Burt said as he walked through the hallway and into the kitchen.

Blaine and Kurt both blushed bright red. "We should- We should go up to your room" Blaine stuttered taking Kurt's hand. Kurt let out a small laugh still amazed that Blaine could be at all scared of upsetting his dad. Kurt quickly led Blaine up to his room and closed the door. He walked over to his bed and climbed up on it as he watched Blaine set up his television. He stared unabashed at Blaine's ass until Blaine turned around and caught him.

"See something you like?" Blaine smiled with a flirtatious look walking toward Kurt's bed and settling into his boyfriends arms

"Yes. He's about 5'7, adorable as can be, not mention he has a great ass" Kurt teased reaching down to grab said ass and pull Blaine closer.

Blaine hummed at the feeling and wrapped his arms around Kurt. "I'm more partial to a 5'11 gorgeous man with impeccable taste and -"

Kurt cut him off by sealing their lips together in a searing kiss that made both of their heads dizzy. Blaine ran his hand up and down Kurt arm while the other hand slowly edged up Kurt's shirt. Kurt's had one hand cupping Blaine's cheek, while the other cradled Blaine's head.

"I love you" Blaine admitted between kisses.

"I love you too, honey" Kurt told him, kissing a trail down Blaine's neck.

"Shouldn't the door be opened?" Blaine moaned as Kurt found his pressure point and started sucking.

"My Dad said we could close it, since we're watching Tv" Kurt told him moving down to Blaine's collar bone and nibbling at it.

"You" Blaine moaned louder trying to finish his sentence "don't think this is" Blaine shrieked as Kurt licked a particularly amazing spot. "a betrayal of his trust?"

Kurt pulled away in thought, looking down at Blaine, when he started to whimper.

"It is." Kurt conceded sadly pushing away until Blaine let out a piteous cry. He looked down and saw how desperate Blaine was for him.

"But I suppose what he doesn't know won't hurt him, right?" Kurt said uncertain air but still deviously placing a kiss on his lips "You need to learn to be quiet though, honey. We can't end up like Rachel and Finn did."

"Don't know if I can, if you keep doing that." Blaine whined

"We'll just have to _try_  to be quiet then won't we?" Kurt grinned climbing on top of Blaine, sitting on his hips. Blaine moaned loudly at the sight of Kurt, until Kurt leaned down and started sucking Blaine's bottom lip to quiet the noises he was making.

They kissed like this for a few minutes hands roaming each others body until Kurt felt a tug on his shirt. He pulled away, helping Blaine remove it.

"I swear you get more beautiful every time I see you" Blaine said in awe, running his hand down Kurt's chest until he felt Kurt start to pull his own shirt off, a blush covering his cheeks. He lifted his body up at few inches. They both let out a cry as their hips collided.

"Oh god, Kurt!" Blaine sobbed suddenly desperate

Kurt leaned down and lavishly kissed a trail down to Blaine's waistband

"You're so perfect" Kurt breathed against Blaine's skin when he reached Blaine's naval

"Kurt, god oh- your mouth" Blaine stuttered out when Kurt reached his hip and started to nibble leaving small little hickeys, while Blaine writhed underneath him trying not to scream.

"Shh, honey, it's okay" Kurt reassured rubbing his hand across Kurt's hip as he moved back up to Blaine's face to kiss him.

I love you so much" Blaine sighed out against Kurt's lips

"I know sweetheart, what do you need?" Kurt asked moving down to plant kiss on Blaine's chest.

"You." Blaine whined when Kurt began to rut against him.

"I'll take care of you" Kurt assured stroking Blaine's cheek before sealing his lips over Blaine's to silence their moans as he continued to push Blaine into the bed with his hips.

"god you're amazing, Kurt" Blaine whimpered between kisses rubbing his hands down Kurt's back until he reached Kurt's ass. He bravely grabbed it pushing Kurt against him and growled "You're so damn sexy." right into Kurt's ear. He moved his hips down harder and faster against Blaine.

"Come on, Let's…let's do it, now" Blaine moaned.

"My family is downstairs, Blaine" Kurt said uncertain stilling his hips.

"Please? I really need you" Blaine pleaded "I'll be quiet, I swear"

Kurt looked down at Blaine for a minute. He was strung out and looked so desperate. It seemed cruel to leave him in this position.

"Okay, hips up, honey" Kurt conceded as he unbuttoned Blaine's pants moving off his perch on Blaine.

Blaine pushed his hips up fast and helped Kurt remove them, desperate to get them off.

Kurt leaned over and went for the lube and a condom, stored under his mattress for occasions like this. He looked back down at Blaine, who he had already pushed his briefs down and was spread out for him, giving Kurt a bashful look.

"Well aren't you impatient?" Kurt teased opening up the bottle and coating his fingers with it.

"I just want you so much right now.' Blaine said as a way of explanation leaning up to kiss Kurt and Kurt kissing back with as much intensity as his first finger slide into Blaine. He thrusted it in and out slowly letting Blaine's body get used to the feeling. "feels so good, Kurt" Blaine moaned around Kurt's mouth.

"How do you stay so tight?" Kurt accused pulling away from Blaine's lips and moving down to get more comfortable between Blaine's legs "considering you always seem to convince me to turn our cuddle time into sex"

"Can't help it when you're looking so hot" Blaine moaned loudly as Kurt slide a second finger in. "God, need you inside Kurt"

"Soon, honey. I don't want to hurt you" Kurt soothed stroking Blaine's hips comfortingly

After a few more strokes, Blaine started to responded thrusting up onto Kurt's fingers as he felt Kurt kissing up the inside of his thighs.

Blaine bit his lips as he stared at his boyfriend between his legs, licking and sucking every few inches. He felt Kurt thrust another finger inside of him and Blaine turned his head and trying to hide his face in the pillow next to him to stifle his moans

"Almost ready?" Kurt asked after a minute as he watched Blaine thrust against his three fingers.

"Yes, god yes!" Blaine moaned out against the pillow as a few tears escaped out of his eyes at the thought of finally having Kurt inside him.

Kurt looked at Blaine for a few more seconds assessing if he was actually ready or if it was just the lust talking, before he pulled his fingers out of Blaine.

Blaine let out a piteous whine at the loss of stimulation, but was quickly rewarded as Kurt started undoing his pants.

"I- I'll do it" Blaine stuttered out distracted as Kurt's pants disappeared, quickly following his underwear revealing all of Kurt to Blaine.

"Of course, honey" Kurt said giving Blaine an adoring look,. He laid back down next to Blaine, handing him the condom and lube. Blaine ripped open the condom, watching as he sheathed Kurt's cock in it. Next he removed the cap of the lube, squirted it in his hand before stroking Kurt quickly. He looked back up at Kurt who had his head through back in pleasure, a few quiet moans escaping out of his mouth. Blaine let himself stare as his grip tightened on Kurt. He moved his hand faster until Kurt was letting out a desperate whine "Blaine, I'm close"

Blaine gave him a sheepish look letting his hand drop. "Sorry, I got carried away. I love watching you."

Kurt leaned down kissing Blaine as a reply, until Blaine was once again breathless and writhing underneath him. He lined himself up with Blaine's ass. "Ready?"

"God yes." Blaine moaned out as Kurt pushed in, slowly filling Blaine up. Kurt moaned as the tightness engulfed him. His hands found Blaine's waist and he held on until Blaine was completely seated on him. "Tell me when you are ready, honey." Kurt said his thumb stroking along Blaine's waist. His lips soon found Blaine's neck, and Blaine turned it slightly to give Kurt access to leave a trail of kisses. He paused when he came to Blaine's pressure point, suck on it until he saw Blaine reached up and bite his hand lightly to muffle the sound of his moans. Kurt smirked moving on of his hands down to knead Blaine's ass. "Fuck Kurt. Now" Blaine moaned out against his hand

Kurt let out a small laugh at he irony of Blaine's words, but responded accordingly. He moved his hand back to Blaine's waist and then pulled out until only his cockhead was inside Blaine. "Want me to fuck your pretty ass, baby?" Kurt whispered huskily in Blaine's ear.

"God yes fuck me, Kurt" Blaine cried in pleasure. Kurt put his fingers to his lips in warning before forcefully pushed down into Blaine. Kurt hide his face in Blaine's neck as he felt the pleasure run through his body. He quickly found a good rhythm as he felt Blaine turn his head and hide his face in Kurt's hair. They kept up the rhythm for a few, both of them using the other to drown out their cries before Blaine spoke up again."Need faster" Kurt adjusted their position so Blaine's legs were on his shoulder before he started moving again, faster and harder now.

With the lose of something to muffle their sounds of pleasure, Kurt had to slow down a few times to give Blaine warning looks. They might not be following his father's rules, but it would be mortifying to be caught. After the third time, Blaine finally found the solution. He pulled Kurt down into a heated kiss, his arms threading around Kurt's neck. Kurt whimpered between kisses, his hips thrusting harder into the sweet heat of Blaine. The kiss turned sloppy when it was clear Kurt had found Blaine's prostat "Fuc- kur-" Blaine cried against Kurt's mouth as Kurt slowed his hips and gave deliberate thrust up to give Blaine amazing pleasure. Their tongues tangled together as Kurt thrusted harder into Blaine, silencing each others cries.

"Fuck Blaine" Kurt whined pulling away for air as he thrust his hips in abandonment into Blaine.

"Close" Blaine cried out in warning after a minute

"Me too" Kurt whimpered nibbling at Blaine's ear as he continued his relentless pace. "Make you come so hard" Kurt assured him, speeding up and thrusting harder as Blaine's cries got louder.

"Kuurr" Blaine almost screamed before Kurt eyes widened and his hand quickly covering Blaine's mouth as his hips slowed to a stop, afraid they were caught. They paused for a minute staring at the door, Kurt still buried deep in Blaine. Blaine thrusted down onto Kurt who was still just as hard, once he was satisfied they weren't caught. Kurt quickly got the signal and started pounding back into Blaine just as hard and relentless as before. Without warning, Blaine screaming against Kurt's hand again as he came all over their stomachs. Kurt moaned loudly at the sight and his bite down on Blaine's collarbone, before moving Blaine's legs off of his shoulder. He started to thrust slower into Blaine's ass, feeling it tightened around him, an aftershock of Blaine's orgasm.

"I love you Kurt" Blaine sighed adoringly looking up at Kurt as he removed his hand from Blaine's mouth. Kurt continued to move inside of him, as Blaine lazily stroked his hand along Kurt's face watching him as he chased the pleasure Blaine's body provided him.

Kurt leaned down softly kissing Blaine. "Love too"

"You're so perfect, sweetheart" Blaine told him lovingly, as his hand moved down to Kurt's chest in exploration. Kurt gave Blaine one more stuttered thrust before coming suddenly inside of Blaine. "You're so beautiful when you come" Blaine teased as Kurt collapsed on top of him breathing heavily in exhaustion. Blaine eased Kurt off of him, trying not to whimpered at the lose of Kurt inside him. He laid Kurt down next to him and kissed Kurt's cheek, before Kurt got up the energy to pull off the condom and threw it into the trash next to his bed. When he returned, Blaine moved Kurt's head to his chest, stroking his hair lovingly. They basked in the afterglow for a few minutes, as they recovered.

"We should get dressed, Blaine" Kurt said sleepily eyes closing. Blaine kissed his forehead before getting up and grabbing their shirts and underwear. He put his clothes on, then came back over to Kurt's bed and helped him get dressed. Blaine found their pants behind Kurt's door. As he moved to go grab them, Kurt pulled back him back down on the bed "No. pants. Sleep now" Kurt muttered nuzzling his head against Blaine.

"Ok, sweetheart." Blaine smiled kissing Kurt's forehead before moving closer and pulling the blankets on top of them. He settled down with Kurt's body curled up behind him.

"Hey Blaine?" Kurt asked half asleep as he stroked Blaine's hair.

"Yeah, Kurt?" Blaine said lazily

"You made me miss 'Smash' again."

Blaine laughed "We'll try again tomorrow"

**Author's Note:**

> So I tried to make it this way: Blaine gets off to Kurt taking care of him/wanting him. Kurt gets off to Blaine's devotion/loving comments. Unsure if that was clear... I tried to make it so, but I might not have succeeded.


End file.
